fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amamiya Mai
|image = Mai thumbnail 2.png|jname = 雨宮真愛|birthday = March 19th|age = 12 - 13|gender = Female|hair_color = Pastel Pink|eye_color = Rose Red|relatives = Amamiya Hiro (father) Amamiya Sakura (mother)|theme_color = Pink|type = |brand = Pastel Macaron|school = Celestial Academy|unit = Midnight|season = Aikatsu Crescent!|debut = Phase 01|voice = Maeshima Ami}} is the main protagonist of Aikatsu Crescent! She's a first year at Celestial Academy, and her theme colours are pink and white. Personality Mai is a friendly, caring, intelligent and pure girl. However, she's gullible, shy, and often unorganised. She tends to worry about lot, and believes that she's boring, and doesn't have as much impact as her friends. Appearance Mai has pastel pink hair, that reaches to her waist. She usually wears it down and wavy. In her hair, she wears a dark pink ribbon. Her eyes are scarlet, and she's quite short for her age. She tends to wear various shades of pink, and white accents. Her eyebrows are big. History See: Amamiya Mai / History Relationships See: Amamiya Mai / Relationships : Mai is good friends with Tsubaki, and they always encourage each other. Tsubaki was the street performer who inspired Mai to become an idol, and Mai's grateful for this. : Mai finds Hinata to be extremely interesting to be around. Hinata often gives good advice to Mai, and cheers her up when Mai's upset. Mai wishes to become as talented as Hinata. : Mai enjoys being around Kotone, as she somehow manages to make her feel warm inside, even with just a smile. Mai was the first person to truly believe in Kotone : Mai aspires to be the Celestial Star one day, like Rina. She looks up to her, and wants to reach her level. As the series progresses, they gain a student-teacher type relationship. : Mai is interested in Aya, but finds her to be difficult and complicated. She's even slightly scared of her. Despite this, she finds to be incredibly talented. : Mai and Sachiko used to be best friends, however, they recently fell out. Despite this, Mai secretly admires Sachiko, and wishes they could make up. Etymology : Amamiya comes from which means rain, and which means shrine. : Mai comes from which means genuine, and which means love. However, another possible kanji combination of this name is , which means dance. This could be a reference to the fact she's an idol. Her name means "Rain Shrine of Genuine Love". Quotes * "Does that make us best friends?" * “It just feels so… unreal. Am I really as talented as everyone else here?” * "These dreams, they push us on! Isn’t that a wonderful thing?" * “And, I feel out with somebody recently. An important friend, who loves idols. So, one day, I want to stand on stage alongside her!" Trivia * Mai's birthday is 19th March, making her a Pisces. * Like all other Aikatsu protagonists, she wears a ribbon in her hair. ** She also has reddish eyes, like them. ** She's the fourth Aikatsu protagonist to have a sky related word in her surname, after Hoshimiya Ichigo, Oozora Akari, and Nijino Yume. * Mai is shown to have an interest in baking sweets * She shares her voice actress, Maeshima Ami with Maruyama Aya. Gallery Amamiya Mai / Gallery Category:Idols Category:Characters Category:Cute Idols Category:Aikatsu Crescent! Characters Category:Aikatsu Crescent!